


眼线膏

by REALJellyfish



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alex/Darwin - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Background Relationships, Emma/Azazel, Eyeliner, Hank/Raven - Freeform, M/M, Piercings, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REALJellyfish/pseuds/REALJellyfish
Summary: Charles是个乖乖仔，他不会跟坏男孩Erik Lehnsherr有什么交集，即使他们两个都是变种人。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 7





	眼线膏

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eyeliner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/595530) by [TurtleTotem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/pseuds/TurtleTotem). 



> 译者注：花里胡哨的艾力酷警告，不是演习！！我一开始就是被这个重金属Erik笑到了，情不自禁地代入了想象中法鲨玩乐队时候的造型（

I.  
Charles不明白为什么老师选择了他去带那个新来的男孩到学校转转。他不知道是该高兴还是害怕，一个书呆子通常是不会和Erik Lehnsherr这种人有什么交集的：他脸上打了好几个穿孔，穿着一件黑色的皮衣，手上甚至还戴着几个指环。他清清楚楚地知道这种希望有多渺茫，他已经完完全全被Erik嘴唇上的伤疤迷住了，更不用说他深邃眉骨下颜色变幻莫测的虹膜（他是画了眼线吗？）。他老是觉得自己一有什么动静，Erik就能把他生吞活剥。  
“我们先来参观第一节课上课的地方，D教，在这边。”Charles说，紧张到有点想笑。他没有读Erik的脑子——未经允许他是不会看的，呃，除非真的很想——但他知道Erik眼里的他是什么形象：一只矮矮的、战战兢兢的小狗狗，头发有点长，穿着一件别着三枚平权徽章的衬衫（LGBT，科学社团，变种人），还是花呢的，老天啊Raven为什么要让他穿着花呢出门？但Erik只是用锐利的目光上下打量着他，没有发笑也没有嗤之以鼻。他只是问：“你也是个变种人？”  
这就是为什么Erik，带着浑身坏男孩的光环，最后坐在了食堂最烂的一张桌子上，坐在书呆子Charles和更书呆子的Hank之间。在他们周围还有闻名全校的大麻人Sean，刚被停了三周课的Alex，冒名顶替了两次校长之后差点要被开除的Raven，还有和政府部门打过一场恶战的Angel。Darwin是唯一一个还正常点的，但开始和Alex约会之后他也多少有点疯了。  
“呃，Erik，欢迎来到变种人之桌。”Charles介绍完所有人之后说，“不管坐在哪，至少我们不是一个人了。”  
Erik环视着每一张脸，他冷冰冰的脸这么久以来终于露出了一个微笑。  
既高兴又害怕，Charles想。他完了。

II.  
Charles知道Raven喜欢Erik，这并不稀奇。Raven还喜欢Hank，Irene，还有隔壁变种人桌子上的那个很酷的Az。  
但令Charles警觉的是Erik好像也喜欢Raven。他投入了很多注意力在Raven身上，跟她讨论了好多关于变种人权和女权之间的交叉关系。而且有一次她在众目睽睽之下变成蓝色的时候，他夸她很美，还支持她一直保持这个形态。  
那并不意味着Erik不跟Charles说话。他们什么都聊，整天整天地呆在一起，泡在辩论社和象棋俱乐部里吃披萨卷，一直磨到Erik的爸爸下班回家为止。他还邀请Charles放圣诞假的时候去他们家吃光明节聚餐。Erik经常逗他，揉他的头发，说他是他最好的朋友，还说她的的变种能力棒极了。但他可从来没夸过Charles很美！  
不过，有一天一个块头很大的高年级生朝Charles啐了一口，骂他“比一个基佬更烂的是个变种基佬”的时候，Erik往他脸上揍了一拳，拽着他的钱包把他摁到墙上让他哭着认错。他也从来没为Raven做过这个。

III.  
Charles从来没在意过“眼线膏”这个东西，但他情不自禁地被Erik眼周的黑色线条迷住了，Raven管它叫“时尚”。他有时候会盯着Erik的脸看很久，努力想象他把眼线擦掉会是什么样子。还有他的耳钉，眉钉，唇钉（还有吗？Charles现在经常脸红），那些亮晶晶的小玩意儿还是Erik宣扬自己变种能力的方式，金属是他这么多年来唯一的朋友。眼线大概是纯粹用来追逐潮流的，因为他——Charles摸到过一点Erik内心的边边（但不够，远远不够）——Erik Lehnsherr，是一个美妙绝伦又无比自负的造物。他每次露面都有精心设计过造型，让自己看起来印象深刻，压迫感十足。黑色的机车皮夹克、破洞牛仔长裤内搭一件对比强烈的衬衫，扣子全都扣得整整齐齐。他还喜欢配上梳得锃亮的1960年代风格的大背头，只是通常在半下午的时候头发就开始卷曲、蓬松。Charles没有什么视奸的意思。  
他们这会儿正在变种能力控制的课堂上（老天啊Erik几乎在向全宇宙大吼这个名字），Erik用他精细的控制能力玩着他的戒指，发出的气音让Charles也分心去看他（每根手指上都有两三只，大拇指上有一只；每一只都没什么装饰，只是各种颜色的光滑金属而已。为什么他小指上那只细细的银戒会这么吸引人？）。  
“你在嘘什么？”Charles问。  
“Emma。”  
在他们身后的某个地方，Charles意识到，Emma Frost正在大谈毕业舞会，顺便否决了裙子颜色与舞伴肤色相衬的提议。  
“她要跟Az一起去，我猜，”Erik说。“Raven会失望吗？”  
“哦，不会，她已经约了Hank了。”Charles松了口气。  
Erik嘟囔了一声，Charles又紧张了起来。他原来是准备邀请Raven吗？  
“毕业舞会很蠢。”Erik说，“但跟McCoy那种蠢蛋去更蠢。”  
“跟你没关系，和他约会的又不是你。”Charles语气不善，Erik扬起了一边眉毛。  
“好吧。”他说，他们俩都安静了一小会儿，Erik的拇指上的钢指环在他们之间形成了一个缓慢流动的莫比乌斯带。  
“你呢，”Erik又开口问，“你准备邀请谁去舞会？”  
“没有人，”Charles回答，“毕业舞会很蠢。”

IV.  
有另外的一群变种人一直在向Erik示好，尽管Erik似乎不以为意。这不奇怪：显然Erik属于他们那个世界，属于那些冷静、自信、受人尊敬的人，而不是Charles那帮衣衫褴褛、只想低着头的呆子。Erik总是告诉他们为自己站出来，反击，改变世界。他们两个为了这个吵了几百架了——Charles固执地觉得反击只会让局面变得更糟，让人类更害怕他们。  
Emma和她的同伴们则喜欢谈论变种人霸权主义、兄弟会以及她自己发明出来的进化谬论，Charles每次看到Erik听她说话都会很不舒服。这一天终于来了——完全在Charles的预料之中——Erik(还有Angel——认真的吗，Angel？)坐到了Emma小团体的桌子旁，而不是他的。  
他和Erik整整三天没说过话。有一次，在他俩一起上的法语课上，Erik刚刚张嘴想说什么，Charles就一言不发地拿起书走到了房间的另一边。没多久他就被自己的冷酷无情吓了一跳，下课后又跑到走廊上找Erik，但Erik假装没听见。查尔斯知道他是在装模作样；他检查过了。  
一切都糟透了，Charles整天整天地不在状态。他没有食欲也集中不了注意力,他的化学考试考得一团糟连送分题都没做出来,他躺在床上不睡觉一连好几个小时都在一个个地想Erik的戒指,可能还有他的牙齿。他是个白痴Erik也是个白痴整个世界都糟透了。  
第三天，当Raven也搬到Emma的桌子旁时，查尔斯告诉自己，他对这种背叛已经麻木了。  
他在离开食堂的路上踢了垃圾桶一脚，伤到了一只脚趾。

V.  
Raven换桌子之后的第二天，变种人能力控制课的老师想让两个读心者在对方身上练习自己的能力。  
Charles坐到Emma Frost的对面，努力让自己不要害怕。Charles知道，自己约束自己的能力不去偷听是不会赢得任何道德荣誉勋章的，但他不在乎；他永远不会用他的力量伤害任何人，就像他不会用铁锹打他们的脸一样。Emma跟他可不一样，大家都知道。Emma使用她的能力是有目的的，她比他平常练得多多了。当他抬手去摸太阳穴时，只看见她的微笑像钻石一样闪闪发光。  
Charles知道的下一件事就是他倒在地板上，Erik搂着他，声嘶力竭地大吼：“我说了后退！”  
Charles接下来的一整个下午都呆在医务室的床上，Raven在一边陪着他，Erik狂躁不安地绕着整个房间踱来踱去，直到Charles家的司机开车来接他为止。  
第二天，Erik和Raven都回到了他的桌子旁边，Erik似乎每两分钟都要摸摸Charles的肩膀、后背或头发，确定他没事才放心。  
他确实没事。这么多天以来第一次百分之百地没事。

VI.  
建立一个能力俱乐部是Erik的想法。  
“什么，就跟邓布利多军一样吗？”Charles大笑出声，但他也不得不承认他们的能力控制老师有跟没有是一个样。况且他们办的很好：Alex控制射线的能力进步得比过去一整年还要快，Hank则脱下了自己的鞋子，这在他们的记忆里还是第一次。  
尽管如此，当Charles想试着让Erik用愤怒以外的方式来激发他的能力时，Erik看起来满是怀疑。  
“它以前都是这么运作的。”  
“以前你都快被开除了，”Charles纠正。“你因为它被关了多少次禁闭？”  
“你有什么建议吗？”Erik很耐心。  
“你介意我……？”  
成功了，成功了，Charles发现了Erik心里最美丽的部分——Erik五岁那年，他的母亲还在世的时候，他们两个一起点亮光明节蜡烛的回忆，Erik自己都不记得了——他们两个都强忍住流泪的冲动。它成功了，Erik转动了卫星天线（如果被发现的话他俩肯定要一起关禁闭）他看起来是那么的开心坦率而美丽，噢我真的完了——  
然后Erik倾身向前吻了他，Charles确定他的脑子爆炸了。  
它不是个长吻，但确凿无疑。Erik一只手捧着Charles的脸，温暖皮肤和冰冷金属交织的感觉让Charles的后背都发起抖来，舌头跟着打结。然后Erik又说：“你要和我一起去舞会吗？”  
Charles瞪着他。“我是在做梦吗？”  
Erik笑了，太好看了Charles简直要窒息而死：“说愿意。请说我愿意。”  
Charles说不出话，只能又一次吻上了他的嘴唇。这一次的吻更激烈、更持久，在氧气耗尽晕倒之前他还舔到了Erik的舌钉。  
“这是愿意的意思吗？”Erik的声音有点哽咽，他们的额头贴在一起。  
“给坏男孩一个奖赏。”Charles禁不住发出一阵轻浮的笑声。他往后仰了仰头，又来了一个小小的吻，然后站在那里抚摸着Erik的脸，指尖描过他的脸颊、额头、眼睑……“你的眼线都花了。”  
Erik笑得很邪恶。“帮我补救一下。”  
“只能让你给我也抹一点了。”  
Erik的眼珠子都快掉了，他看起来完全不知所措。“好啊，听……听起来不错，你的眼睛会……好吧。”  
Charles还是很不确定，他不知道自己有什么值得Erik倾心的东西。“Erik，你确定要……我的意思是……我不知道你会喜欢我。”  
“我也不知道，直到我差点失去你。”  
“老天，那只是偏头痛而已。”  
“我不止是说那个，即使那天真的把我吓了个够呛。但在那之前，我们互相不说话的时候，感觉很……很糟。我再也不想再来一次了。即使我们还是会吵架，我仍然想要你在我身边，跟我在一起，永远。”Charles意识到他脸红了，可爱到爆。  
“好，”Charles说，“很高兴我们想要的是同一个东西。”然后他又把Erik拉到了另一个亲吻中去。  
-fin-


End file.
